Darkest Despair
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: What Ganon does to Zelda while she's stuck in his castle. Based on Orcarina of Time R&R Please no flames


Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Kikyo's Killer's note:This one-shot is rated R because of un-graphic rape and langue. Italic means that Zelda's writing it down in her journal. If it's not in italic then it's not in the journal…duh.

Zelda's hand was shaking as she wrote in the journal. _ It's only been a few hours since I was brought into Clock Town. I'm writing this in the Mayor's room. It wasn't until after Ganon was destroyed that I realized that he really did…_

Zelda took deep choppy breaths. It pained her to write it down, but it had to be done. _That he really did rape me. I thought he was only after my piece of the Triforce… but that fuckin bastard wanted something else from me! I remember it so clearly. Even though it has been a few days I remember every exact detail. The cries for him to stop, the tears of hate and fear that rolled down my cheeks, the laughter… oh the laughter. He laughed at my pain. My agony! He enjoyed every second of it. How about if I start from the beginning…_

_One night, while I was singing to myself in my chambers, there was a knock on the door. I didn't make an effort to open it, already knowing who it was. The door opened anyway and Ganon came in looking quite pleased with himself. I looked away disgusted._

"_You must be feeling lonely, princess? You know without your little hero." He closed the door and slowly walked to my bed. "How about if I keep you company?"_

_He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I pushed him away disgusted. He moved closer and pushed me on the bed. He grabbed my dress collar and tore half of my dress off. I started to panic. I felt around the bed with my hand hoping to find something that I could hit him with. My hand came upon a loose board from under the bed. I grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could onto his head. Ganon cried in pain and pulled himself to his feet. I took this time to run. _

"_You whore! How dare you make me bleed?!" Ganon cried out to me. _

_I didn't pay any attention to him. I just wanted to get as far away from him as I could. Anywhere would be nice! I ran around aimlessly for what felt like hours. I could hear my heart in my ears. I was terrified. When I finally found an exit… when I finally thought I was free. He found me. He grabbed my arm and forced me to his chambers. Of course I tried my best to break free, but his grip was too strong. No matter how hard I hit him…he wouldn't lighten up. When we arrived at his bed room doors he burst them opened and pushed me onto the bed. _

_He jumped on top of me and tore off the rest of my clothes and put his hand on my neck. "Now be a good girl and do as I say. If you don't…" He smiled a smile that I would never forget. "Well, I can't grantee that you'll live through the night."_

_I nod in reply. What else could I have done? I was terrified of him. Of course I didn't want to be raped, but then again I didn't want to be killed either! Not by the man who took over my country! Not when my hero dressed in green was on his way to save me! I wanted to see him again… I wanted to see Link again. Before I died, I wanted to see my hero smiling at me. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to hear the words I love you. _

_When I nod he smiled again. "That's a good girl." _

_He took off his clothes and threw them on the ground. As he did it… as he raped me… I cried. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me cry… but it was all I could do. All I could do was cry and beg him to stop. Beg him to stop raping me! Needless to say, he didn't stop. He only laughed. He laughed as I cried and asked him to stop. _

"_Where's your hero now, princess?" Those words will forever forsake me. _

_After he said those words… he laughed. He laughed triumphantly. He was proud that he broke the spirit of a sixteen year old girl. He was proud of himself. Now do you understand why I'm doing this? Now do you understand why I must end my suffering?! Link doesn't love me! If he loved me he would have stopped him! HE would have saved me. He would have told me he loved me and held me in his arms. _

Zelda closed the journal and grabbed the dagger sitting on the desk. She slowly put it up to her neck. Tears falling down her face, her mind screaming with despair. Just one shot. All it took was one little slice on her neck. Zelda took a deep breath and did it. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, her hand still holding the knife. If she only knew that Link did love her. That he did want to hold her in his arms.

Half an hour after Zelda's death Link knocked on the door. "Zelda, are you in there?"

After no answer Link opened the door. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and an engagement mask. He was going to ask her to marry him. Well that was what he was planning. Link looked on the ground and found Zelda lying there… lifeless. Link dropped the mask and flowers and ran to her. He tried to check her pulse on the neck, but only found blood. He looked at her hand and found a bloody knife. He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it.

He ran to the desk hoping to find a suicide note. He hoped that it was just cruel prank. He scanned through the journal finding nothing until he got to the last page. He picked up the journal and sat on the bed. After reading a few sentences he dropped the book and looked at Zelda. He knew what she wrote was true. It had to be true. Link put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"Zelda… why didn't you tell me?" Link looked at the dagger. He walked over and forced it out of her hand. "To be and not to be that is the question. Should I live life without the woman I love or should I end life tragically."

Link closed his eyes and put the cold steel up to his neck and sliced. He dropped the dagger and fell to his knees. His sight went bleary and his mind went blank. At his last moment of life he fell next her. Next to the woman he loved most in the world. At that moment a dog howled before he fell dead. A crow gave its last caw, and the heaven's looked down on the two lovers and cried. Even Fate, who is a cold hard bitch, cried for the young couple. If only they knew how each other felt. If they only knew how much they loved each other.

**The End**

Kikyo's Killer's note: Sad… that was really sad. I can't believe I actually wrote that! Wow! This is really sad. Well even though this is a one-shot, would you please review? I would like to know what you think… if it's not a flame.


End file.
